MA VIE AVEC TOI
by elda1
Summary: Après poudlard Hermione c’est installer dans un appartement et mène une vie tranquille mais tout chavire lorsqu’elle revoit celui qu’elle a aimer ... ANNONCE
1. Default Chapter

salut c ma premiere fic alors soyé simpa au faite je voulais dire merci a cokies elle se reconnaitra bon ben assez parlé et place a la LECTURE

Ma vie avec toi

Chapitre 1 : L'album photo

Elle était assise sur son lit dans l'appartement 4 pièces : un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre, c'était petit certes mais très coquet et plein de couleurs. Hermione était maintenant allongé a plat ventre sur son lit, elle feuilleté un veille album photo de poudlard qui leur avait était donné a la fin des étude :

« Ah ! Oui je me rappelle cette journée plutôt ensoleillée …dit Hermione à voix haute.

J'étais en 7éme année ! Ce lac il me rappelle tellement de souvenir bon comme mauvais.

(Hermione se souviens est repense a se jour)

_Ce jour là nous étions : Harry, ron et moi prés du lac il faisait bon car l'automne commencé a pointé son nez. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui car la bande malfoy et compagnie le pinté aussi avec le Pékinoie de première classe. _

_alors mallfoy on promène le Pékinoie dit ron en dévisageant pansi parkinson_

_on pouvait remarquer qu'il était de très mauvaise car rogue lui avait donné un travaille suplementaire _

_je me promène peut être avec un pekinoie mais moi au moins je risque pas d'être mort de honte car je traîne avec une sang-de- bourbe malfoy venait de dire sa avec un regard que je ne connaissait pas de la tristesse et du dégoût envers lui…_

_puis avec une colère qui remonta en moi je pris ma baguette et fit lévité parkinson qui était le plus pré de moi et elle tomba dans le lac elle poussa des cris nazziyarre et plein de jurons tout le monde se mit à rire car entre temps des serdaigle et poufsouffle venait d'arriver même quelque serpentard qui le cachait bien évidemment._

_Pansi était rouge de colère, elle avait des algue qui pendait dans ses cheveux ses vêtement était trempés et elle avait quelque sangsue sur sont visage puis je dit a malfoy : _

_Tu vois comme ça les deux camps on de quoi a mourir e honte : Moi je suis une sang impure et vous tous vous avez le caniche qui pue les algues et qui viens de prendre sans doute son premier bain. _

_Et sur ce nous prime congé tous les trois_

(Hermione reprend ses esprit)

j'avais adoré cette journée

Puis elle continua a feuilleté le livre lorsqu'elle se posa sur une photo qui lui firent montée les larmes aux yeux.

Cette photo représenté elle et un jeune homme plutôt beau, grand musclé par le quidditch, les cheveux blond et des yeux bleu gris presque métal.

Il se tenait par la main et était fassent au lac.

Un seul garçon n'existait comme ça a poudlard mais c'était son pire ennemi jusqu'au jour ou ils se découvrir amoureux.

Hermione referma l'album elle pleurait maintenant a chaud de larme. Cela faisait 3 ans quelle avait quitté le collège et trois ans ou elle ne pouvait s'enlever cette image de lui qui la entait. Elle le detesté et le trouvé lâche de l'avoir laissé seul, une nuit i étai parti et comme seul adieux une lettre de lui qui lui expliqué qu'il devait suivre les trace de son père et que si il aurai pu évitait il l'aurait fait. Mais malgré tout cela elle ne pouvait l'oublier lui drago malfoy qu'elle avait aimer pendent 1 année et qui était partit comme un lâche.

Hermione avait changé, elle était devenue belle a en mourir avec ses cheveux châtains qui brillait et ses grands yeux noisette, elle était de taille moyenne et mince. Hermione prit l'album avec sur la couverture l'insigne de poudlard gravé en or, et le rangea dans une boite plaine de souvenir. Il fallait se rendre l'évidence elle l'aimait encore.

sa vous a plus en tout cas j'espére mais dite moi tout en cliquant sur le petit boutton ou il y aécrit REVIEWS se serait sympa


	2. LA RENCONTRE ET LA SOLUTION

Chapitre 2 : la rencontre et la solution 

Pour se changée les idée Hermione avait décidait d'aller a prêt au lard, pour y faire quelque achat ou bien seulement se promener. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire qui n'était pas fermé car elle avait un djean moulant taille basse et une chemise rouge.

Tout d'abord elle entra dans la boutique de vêtement pour voir leur nouvelle collection de l'automne. Puis un quart d'heure plus tard elle sortie de la boutique avec plus d'achat qu'elle ne l'aurait pensait.

Trois heures de l'après-midi Hermione était envahie de paquet elle décida alors de faire une halte au trois balais.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez a … DRAGO MALFOY.

Il était assis a une table ronde avec plusieurs de ses ami mangemort. Il avait pris des centimètre était un peu plus musclé et avait toujours ses yeux gris-metal ainsi que ses cheveux blond.

Lorsqu'elle le vit son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son coeur s'accéléra et son estomac formait un nœud. Tout d'abord elle voulue partir pour ne pas avoir à affronté son regard. Mais elle changea d'avis et s'assit à une table a l'écart de tout le monde.

Cependant ce qu'elle redoutait arriva lorsque Hermione croisa son regard il n'y avait que lui qui était dans la salle.

Hermione avait passé 3 ans sans voir Drago elle avait essayé de le haïr pour la manière dont il l'avait quittée, mais quand elle croisât son regard si prenant si beau et si...... elle eut l'impression que se moment avait duré une éternité et toute sorte de haine avait à présent disparut il ne restait maintenant que l'amour quelle avait pour lui tout cet amour cette envie quelle avait de le toucher de se blottir dans ses bras de lui parler de l'embrasser et cet appel de la chair !!!

Pendant un moment elle crut quelle allait devenir folle !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago malfoy était assis a une table au trois balais, il discutait avec ce qui lui servait d'ami crabb et goyle :

-alors et toi drago tu es déjà tombé amoureux a poudlard ?

-je peu savoir en quoi cela te regarde

drago venait de prendre cet air méchant qu'il avait tant utilisé envers Hermione au début de l'année et aussi envers saint potter et la fouine. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers une femme très belle son visage lui rappelai cette jeune fille qui avait réussi a faire battre son cœur et a cassé cette carapace qu'il c'était forgé

Elle était vraiment belle et si il n'y aurait pas eu ses imbécile il serait aller la voir pour lui dire qu'elle lui manqué.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, Hermione rougissait un peu plus chaque minute.

Elle n'en pouvait plus il fallait qu'elle sorte…

Dehors Hermione se sentiraient mieux elle pourrait respiré

Donc elle sortie dehors se libérant de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, de la douleur quelle avait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler et soudains elle le vit ! La sur le pas de la porte des trois ballés ! Elle sentis son coeur flancher et elle ne pus pas faire autrement que de s'enfuir...

Elle courait et courait et chaque fois qu'elle se retournée, il était derrière et la rattrapé un peu plus…

Puis dans une ruelle tranquille elle s'arrêta pour le regardé, ils n'étaient que tous les deux :

-pourquoi tu t'enfuie comme ça ?

Lui demanda t'il d'une voix essoufflée.

-Je ne tien pas à revivre les 2 mois d'enfers comme il y a trois ans.

-je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimait, je pense à toi tous les jours et j'ai mal au ventre chaque fois que l'on m'annonce que je dois tuer une moldue ou une sorcière née de parent moldue de peur que se soit toi.

Je sui très touché tu te rattrape bien par rapport à cette nuit ou tu es partit.

Hermione fondit en larme et laissant drago la prendre dans ses bras pour la consolé.

-je t'aime drago ne cessa de répété Hermione.

-je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse me dire ça après se que je t'ai fais

-moi aussi, mais ce matin je regardé l'album photo de poudlard et tous mes revenue, je crois que je t'aimais mais la haine que j'ai depuis 3 ans ma aveuglé

-haine… dit' il sent comprendre

-oui, car je m'en veux c'est de ma faute j'aurais du être…

-non je te coupe c'est pas de ta faute

-j'en ai marre, je vais trouvais un moyens pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

Il n'y à pas de moyen !

Moi je serais toujours du coté du mal : Voldemort et toi du côté du bien notre trés cher st Potter !

- Ne dis pas ça !!! Si tu me dis sa il n'y à plus d'espoir et si il n'y à plus d'espoir d'être avec toi moi je n'ai plus de raison d'exister : de me lever le matin et me coucher tous les soirs en me disant J'étais si bien avec Drago et JE L'AIME ! (elle s'écroula un peu plus en Larmes)

Drago lui aussi s'écroula en pleurs car il venais de comprendre et réaliser que JAMAIS ou JAMAIS il ne pourrais se marrier avoir des enfants ou plus simplement S'AIMER librement et 'être ensembles ...

L'un et l'autre ne pouvaient se résoudres à cela, chaque minutes leurs pleurs s'intensifiaient leur corps se rapprochaient et ils se mirent à s'embrasser, s'enlacer, ils voulaient que leurs corps ne façent plus qu'un que leur âme se ressoude et tout d'un coup Hermione fit un bon, Drago attrappa ses jambes et la plaqua contre le mur ...

Bientôt ils allaient faire se qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde depuis 3 ans... Mais Drago s'arrêta brusquement et la refit prendre pied à terre, et Drago dit :

- Hermione je suis désolé je ne peux pas faire ça, sa fait trois ans que j'attend se moment 3 ans que je passe toutes mes nuits à imaginer se moment et je ne veux pas avoir le souvenir d'avoir fais ça contre un mur à la rapide ...

Donc ils allairent dans un hôtel au Prés au Lard et cette nuit fût un moment magique où ils se sentirent libérés et pleinement satisfait et HEUREUX (un mot qui pendant 3 ans avait perdu tout son sens )

Drago se réveilla en premier et regarda Hermione un long moment jusqu'à se qu'il se rende compte qu'elle ne dormais pas

- Tu ne dors pa ???

- Non toute cette nuit je me suis posé cette question : Comment pouvons nous être ensemble ? Et je ne vois qu'une solution : Il faut que je devienne une mangemort.

- OH que non je te l'interdit il n'en est pas question je ne serrais pas tranquille si je te sais à côté de moi.

-et pourquoi je serais encore plus en danger si je sui en face de toi

-comment tu vas faire ! il ne te voudrons jamais

-non, il ne voudrons jamais d'Hermione granger né de parent moldue, mais peut être qu'il voudront de jill valentine né de parent sorcier noble et pété d'oseille

drago sourié il était heureux de pouvoir la retrouver et peut être de fondé une famille avec elle.

-tu as oublié quelque chose chaque fois qu'un nouveau mangemort arrive il vont faire les archives retrouvé son arbre généalogique pour voir si il est de sang pur.

-tu as oublié toi aussi drago malfoy que j'étais une élève brillante et que maintenant je travaille à la bibliothèque des archives, attention chef d'équipe.

-oh je suis très impressionné tu n'auras aucune difficulté a le faire alors

-NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI ! dit hermione d'un aire boudeur qui faisait craquer drago

-je t'assure mais en faite je les déjà fais le feux vert sera mes yeux et mes cheveux noir lorsque je les mettrais vert Hermione granger n'existera plus elle sera remplacer par jill valentine.

-ok Hermione je veux dire jill. Je t'aime.

Avant de partir il plaça un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura :

-a dans une semaine jill valentine à la ferronnerie de prêt au lard.

**Flash de la discussion avec drago :**

Un homme de dos marchait, il avait des cheveux blonds long il portait une cape longue et noire.

Lucius malfoy sortait de l'allé des embrume il venait de vendre des objet de magie noire, puis soudain il aperçu une discussion de deux jeune gens au début il n'y prêta pas cas mais lorsqu'il s'aperçu que c'était son fils il en devin tout a coup intéressé

-Je ne tien pas à revivre les 2 mois d'enfers comme il y a trois ans.

-je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimait, je pense à toi tous les jours et j'ai mal au ventre chaque fois que l'on m'annonce que je dois tuer une moldue ou une sorcière née de parent moldue de peur que se soit toi.

Je sui très touché tu te rattrape bien par rapport à cette nuit ou tu es partit.

Hermione fondit en larme et laissant drago la prendre dans ses bras pour la consolé.

-je t'aime drago ne cessa de répété Hermione.

-je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse me dire ça après se que je t'ai fais

-moi aussi, mais ce matin je regardé l'album photo de poudlard et tous mes revenue, je crois que je t'aimais mais la haine que j'ai depuis 3 ans ma aveuglé

-haine… dit' il sent comprendre

-oui, car je m'en veux c'est de ma faute j'aurais du être…

-non je te coupe c'est pas de ta faute

-j'en ai marre, je vais trouvais un moyens pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

Le père de drago était surpris de le voir amoureux comme ça… mais il vit la petite sang de bourbe c'est alors qu'il se rendit comte que son fils venait de la déshonoré …

Il partit son un mot mais avec la rage au ventre qu'il se vengerait de son fils pour l'avoir trahi.

Il se doutait de ce qu'Hermione allait faire…

-je te promets petite garce que tu vas payait pour avoir fais battre le cœur de mon fil …

il venait de dire sa a voix basse plaine de fureur et de méchanceté.

**Fin du flash**

Alors vous trouvais ça comment ? il c bien mit en pétard le père malfoy

**Sinon je voulais dire un très très, très, très, très gros merci a tous ceux qui mon envoyé des review, alors : MERCI, et surtout continuez bye bye.**


	3. LA MARQUE

Salut voici le chap. 3 et comme il est cours le 4 sera là dans un ou deux jours voilà et merci pour les review

LANGEDESENFERS : merci beaucoup et y a pas de pro je continu comme sa

HERMIONE MALFOY : je sais que c dommage mais ne t'inquiète pas y aura quand méme de l'amour et merci.

SERPENTIS-DRAGO : voilas la suite et merci.

DRAGONIA : voilà la suite dragonia merci

FABY.FAN : tu sais elle ne sent rend pas compte elle se souviens juste que sa fais trois ans qu'elle ne là pas vu et qu'il lui manque

AU FAITE JE SUI VRAIMENT DESO POUR LES FAUTE JE SAIS JE SUI IMPARDONABLE

Chapitre 3 : La marque

Une semaine après Hermione était fin prête (normalement c jill mais c plus facile avec Hermione) elle avait envoyé un hibou a Harry et a Ron leur disant qu'elle ne pouvait vivre comme ça il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne

- il vous est interdit de criée ni même de pleuré ou vous serait considérait comme faible. Lui dit le forgerons. Drago Malfoy était à coté d'Hermione qui ne cessait de regarder intensément le fer qui brûlée dans le charbon arden. Lorsque le fer toucha son poignée elle se mordit la lèvre et sera sa robe de sorcière noir.Puis Drago mit sa main dans celle d'Hermione pour l'encouragé, celle ci serrait sa main tellement fort que lorsque le forgeron eu enlevée le fer, Hermione desserra sa prise et son compagnon eu la main entièrement bleu et quelque coupure a cause de ses ongles. Arrivée dans son nouvel appartement avec drago et lorsque la porte fermée Hermione se passa de l'eau sur son poignée pour tentée de refroidir la brûlure.

- tu as été très courageuse pour la marque et plutôt sympas regarde j'ai un souvenir de toi.

Hermione et drago se mit à rire ensemble. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Hermione n'avait pas rit comme ça.

- a quelle heure je dois le voir ?

- demain, normalement s'était tout à l'heure mais il a changée il était fatigué.

- j'ai peur de faire une gaffe devant lui.

- ne t'en fais pas, lorsque tu seras devant lui, tu l'appelleras maître et tu me laisseras parlé.

- tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- qu il y a trois ans je t'ai rencontré nous somme tombé amoureux puis on c'est séparé est lorsque on c'est revu tu devait faire parti de ses fidèle et t'es venu faire la marque …

- ensuite continu

Il te posera deux ou trois questions mais je ne te dis pas lesquels.

Drago prit le poignet d'Hermione et l'embrassa, ce qui fit rire Hermione, au fur et en mesure il remontais toujours en embrassant son corps, il monta ver l'épaule, lui fit de gros baisers dans le coup et arriva à sa bouche qu'il embrasa fougueusement, ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant 10 minutes, puis Hermione prit la tête de Drago entre ses mains et la fit descendre le long de son coup, il enleva la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et reprit la ou il en était : dans le creux de ses seins,puis Hermione allongeât Drago sur le lit, lui enleva les vêtements qu'il lui restait sur le corps, puis elle se mit à cheval sur Drago, leurs ébats amoureux durèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop fatigués et ils s'endormirent l'un à coté de l'autre...


	4. mangemort, voldemort et meurtre

Je sais, je sais j'ai été très longue et veuillé tous m'en excusé pour me faire pardonner voici le chap. 4 en espèrent qu'il vous plaira

ZIBOUS BONNE LECTURE ET SURTOU MICI POUR LES REVIEW SA MA FAIS TRES PLAISIR

**Chapitre 4 : mangemort, voldemort et meurtre.**

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de Drago, il n'était que 6 heure du matin elle voulut donc se rendormir mais elle s'aperçut que son compagnon était réveillé et il la regardé.

-« tu as bien dormis » lui dit-il

-« oui très bien il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas dormis sans somnifères »

-« tu dois le voir vers 18 heures alors j'aurais tout mon temps de te présenter a tous les autres. »

-« OH NON !!! On ne peut pas contourner cette corvée. »

-« Et bien non je tien a ce qui te connaisse, il y a crabb et goyle mais ils sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne te reconnaîtront pas. »

-« je les vois quand? »

-« dés que tu seras prête. »

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent ensemble devant les autres mangemort.

-« C'est la nouvelle drago ? Dis moi tu as fais des efforts elle est très jolie. »

-« oui mais c'est juste un conseille ne la touche pas elle est à moi »

-« elle va durer comme toute les autres une nuit et se sera finit. »

Hermione fut outré par cette réflexion.

-« dis donc Mcnair pour qui tu te prends ? » Malfoy commençait à en avoir marre.

-« alors ma jolie, qu'elle est ton nom ? »

Mcnair posa sa main sur la hanche

-« Mcnair tu sors ta main de la hanche de jill ou je te promets que je te tue à petit feu. »

Drago venait de posait sa baguette sur la gorge de son ennemie il attendait une réplique de sa part et il ferait feu sur lui comme une vulgaire chaussette a reçiclé

-« Jill je te présente Avery, Nott, Crabb, Goyle et vicktor krum. HA !! OUI et cette chose là c'est peter pettigrow ! »

il venait de montrait pettigrow comme un petit joué qui ne servait qu'a amusait les enfant ou même comme un larbin …

A 18 H Hermione était devant voldemort elle a tous ce que Drago lui avait conseillé et le maître commença à lui posait deux ou trois questions :

-« avait vous dans votre vie était contre moi ? »

-« Non maître j'ai toujours était conditionné pour être a vos cotés. »

Sa voix est glaciale et ses yeux rouges comme le sang.

-« Melle valentine pour me montré votre dévouement tué cet homme ! »

Un homme était attaché a une chaise, il avait une alliance on pouvait donc en conclure qu'il était marié, il a donc une famille peut-être des enfants …

Encors des gosses qui vont se retrouver seule, orphelins, une femme désespéré qui va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour son mari qui sera mort sans avoir demandé quelque chose a quelqu'un.

Encors un homme qui ne rentrera pas le soir chez lui.

Encors une personne qui pourra voir ses enfants grandir, il ne pourra plus les porter …

Ses enfants ne pourront plus lui sauter au cou lorsqu'il rentrera du travail …

Ça femme ne pourra plus l'embrasser le soir pur lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ni lui dire « je t'aime ".

Je t'aime ces deux mots important que l'on dit lorsqu'on aie quelqu'un du fond du cœur.

Tout cela brisé par une seule formule, pour prouver que l'on est capable de tué de ces propre main, a un homme qui n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Détruire cette amoure qui représente tant de chose construite, … il faudrait être fou.

Il était brun et avait les yeux marron remplis de larme, plutôt grand mais il était mort de peur. Elle aussi avait peur mais plutôt mourir que de le montrait …

Sans un mot elle leva la baguette et prononça la formule, l'homme ferma ses yeux remplis de peur et de larme il ne pourra plus pleurer ni rire. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point un être soit si important, dans un couple marié, elle le savait mais Hermione se rendait compte petit a petit qu'elle avait enlever beaucoup de chose essentiel, elle se rendait compte aussi que l'on ne pouvait obtenir le chiffre 2 sans avoir additionné deux chiffres 1

(_ça veut dire qu'il faut être au moins deux pour former une famille_)

Meurtrière voilà ce qu'elle était à ses yeux une meurtrière.

Après avoir eu l'ordre de partir tous les mangemort se dissipèrent.

Hermione était dans son appartement couché sur son lit elle pleurait. Lorsque Drago arriva il la pris dans ces bras.

-« je suis … une …meurtrière !!! »

Elle venait de dire ceci d'une voix saccadée par les sanglots.

-« mais non, de toute façon il fallait bien une première fois. »

-« j'espère que t va m'aider et que je vais mi-habitué »

-« oui ne t'en fais pas 'mione je vois t'aider, sèche tes larme je n'aime pas te voir pleurer »

-« Endors-toi, ma belle » il venait de lui dire cela d'un ton réconfortent.

-« je t'aime Drago. »

Hermione s'endormis des ses bras jusqu'au lendemain.

**Alors vous trouvé ça comment ? vite, vite balançait les commentaire.**

**KISS **


	5. Un combat inattendu et une dispute corsé

Kikou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plaira sinon je voulais vous dire que toute ses review mon fait plaisir.

Je ne vous retiens pas voilà le chapitre attendu

Chapitre 5 : un combat inattendu et une dispute corsé.

Les jours passent et chaque semaine Hermione n'enchape pas a la réunion des mangemort avec l'homme le plus méchant, le plus meurtrier il faut dire que tous les mangemort en on peur, tous sans exception.

Mais une de ses réunions fut particulièrement éprouvante pour Hermione.

C'était le soir et comme pour chaque semaine ils se réunissent dans un cimetière et projette le plan pour tué le jeune Potter puis lorsque tout à coup les mangemort entendire plusieurs POP dans l'air et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent ils virent l'ordre au grand complet.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, M. Weasley, le professeur rogue et aussi............... une jeune fille au côté de Harry elle avait les cheveux châtains et très long des yeux marron plutôt mince.

Hermione ne savait quoi faire, il fallait de toute évidence garder le capuchon sur sa tête pour ne pas la reconnaître mais Harry nu pas besoin de sa pour l'avait déjà repérait et il cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir l'éloigné du moins c'est qu'il semblait recherché.

Puis Hermione senti une main prendre la sienne c'était celle de Drago elle parut rassuré jusqu'à ce que Mc.Nair lance le premier sort. Hermione lançait des sortilège impardonnable a tout ceux quelle ne connaissait pas et évita plusieurs fois ceux professeur rogue. Puis elle vit Harry sauvait cette jeune fille aux cheveux long et châtain.

« YOLAINE ATTENTION. » puis la pris par la manche pour la faire reculer, la regarda dans les yeux quelque minute et continua le combat avec les mangemorts.

Visiblement il était amoureux de cette jeune fille et elle aussi, elle s'appelait Yolaine quel joli prénom. Hermione senti tout à coup une douleur dans tout son corps elle venait de recevoir un sortilège doloris de plein fouet se tordant de douleur elle s'appuis contre un arbre pour se soutenir. Drago lui s'ans pitié lançait des sortilèges a qui conque était en face de lui et le plus pire c'était que on aurait dit qu'il y prenait plaisir. Se sentant mieux Hermione se releva et se retrouva face à face à son meilleur ami Harry Potter il avait développer une faculté mentale qui lui permettait de parlé avec quelqu'un par la pensé.

_« oseras tu 'mione de me lançait un sortilège puissant ? »_

_« Tu ne croirais pas si je te réponds que non, n'est pas ? »_

_« il n'est trop tard tu peux encore revenir avec nous, voldemort ne ta pas encore dans son collimateur »_

_« Je………. non »_

_« et ta meilleure amie tu ne l'as pas vue depuis combien de temps » _

_« Laure………ou est-elle ? »_

_« juste là-bas »_

il montra du doigt une jeune fille avec des cheveux jusqu'au épaule de grands yeux bleus et d'as peut prés la taille de Hermione c'était sa meilleure amie en dehors de Harry et ron elle l'avait rencontrer en première année et c'était lié d'une grande amitié toute les deux c'était même elle l'as première au courant de sa relation avec Drago.

_« désolé Harry mais je sui obligé »_

Et a contre coeur Hermione lança un stupefix a Harry ce qui le mis littéralement a plat.

Ils se battirent tous pendant prés de trois heures et lorsque le nombre de mangemort commença à diminuer, ils s'éclipsèrent tous laissant les membres de l'ordre sur place.

« Vite Hermione on part il devienne trop nombreux !!!!! »

drago prit la main de Hermione et se transplanna avec elle.

Arrivé à son appartement la jeune fille fondit en larme et Drago entra en trombe dans sa chambre.

« NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE OU QUOI TU TE RENDS COMPTE SI QUELQU'UN T'AVAIT VU LANCAIT UN SIMPLE STUPEFIX A POTTER. !!!!!!!!!! »

« Quoi ? »

« NE FAIS PAS L'INOCENTE HERMIONE »

« Un simple stupefix d'après toi j'aurais dû lui lançait quoi ? »

« JE SAIS PAS MOI MAIS QUELQUE CHOSE DE BEAUCOUP PLUS PUISSANT.. si quelqu'un ta vu on est dans la merde tu va être considéré comme traîtresse t'aurait du plutôt te barrer personne ne t'aurais vu »

« QUOI !!!! TU VEUX QUE JE TUE MON MEILLEUR AMI !!! »

« Et moi d'après toi j'en ai tué combien d'ami pour survivre »

« OH MAIS OUI C'EST VRAI TOI TU AS L'HABITUDE DE FAIR MOURIR DES GENS TU AS ETAIT CONDISCIONNé POUR FAIR SA !!! »

« ….. »

« DEGAGE MALFOY !!!! . »

Et Drago partit en claquant la porte laissant une Hermione désemparée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre, mais le chap. 6 ne sauré tardé.

Mais en attendant cliquer sur le petit bouton qui vous sert a me dire si c'est bien ou si c'est pas bien. CIAO

**Petit message pour couky :** merci pour le petit mot message ma belle.


	6. echanges de lettres et rencontre

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages : **proutch, Julia Chanel, jun rogue, Jay, couky's, melanie, dragonia, Hermione malfoy, majicane , langedesenfer **ses reviews mon fais très plaisir

Et maintenant le chap. 6

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 : échange de lettre et rencontre

Hermione était toujours en froid avec Drago et ne voulaient pas faire le premier pas vers lui.

Repensant à ce combat avec Harry, Hermione deçida de lui écrire une lettre pour s'expliquée et surtout parlé. Et comme a son habitude elle fait d'abord un brouillon de se courrier :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord je comprendrais si tu es en colère contre moi et si tu l'es sache que j'étais obligé de te lançait se sort je ne pouvait faire autrement, il a même provoqué une dispute entre Drago et moi, il m'a dit « tu aurais pue lui lançait quelque chose de plus puissant. »_

_Je ne sais plus si j'ai fais le bon choix de partir pour une vie si rude, je croyais être heureuse en changeant de vie, pas que je ne le suis pas mais je pleure tous les jours de peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose par ma faute. Je te demande ton avis es que j'ai bien fais de sortir de cet entourage si chaleureux ?_

_Mais arrêtons de parlait de sa j'ai la dernière fois que tu as rencontré une jeune fille qui se nommeValentine elle est très jolie et je suis sûr qu'elle est adorable je suis si contente pour toi et j'espère que si tu as décidé de faire ta vie avec elle tu seras heureux, pour ce qui est de moi je n'en suis pas si sûr._

_Et Ron, comment va t'il ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop furieux contre moi._

_En espérant que tu te porte bien toi et tous les autres je vous dit au revoir._

_Tendrement, Hermione _

_P.S : j'aimerais tellement connaître Valentine. Retrouvez-moi au bar des trois balais demain après midi._

Après avoir terminer son brouillon elle le recopia et envoya la lettre avec l'aide d'un hibou.

Hermione se sentaient terriblement seule elle ne savait pas trop si elle avait fait le bon choix en donnant presque sa vie a un mage noir pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, en réalité le terme exact serait « elle n'a pas fais le bon choix » voilà se qu'elle pensait depuis se fameux combat mais comment ferait t'elle pour le dire à Drago et ou irait t'elle après, ses amis ne la voudrait probablement pas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le matin dans le très noble et grande maison des blacks, dans une petite chambre dormait un jeune couple, il s'agissait de Harry Potter et sa compagne Valentine, ils auraient pus dormirent un peut plus longtemps si un hibou n'avait pas donné quelque petit coup de bec a la fenêtre.

« Harry va voir il y a quelque chose qui frappe contre la fenêtre »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ? »

« Allez Harry ! Bouge-toi »

Harry se leva donc du lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Hermione sur le dessus de l'enveloppe, il se hâta de l'ouvrir et la lut a haute voix.

Après ce moment de lecture il s'habillas et partit en vitesse dans la direction de la chambre de Ron.

«Ron lève –toi vite Hermione nous a envoyé une lettre »

« HERMIONE ! mais je croyais qu'elle nous en voulait »

« Elle dit qu'elle nous donne rendez –vous au trois balais »

« Mais c'est magnifique … quand ? »

« cet après –midi »

« Harry je veux venir avec toi moi aussi j'aimerais la connaître » Yolaine venait d'apparaître sur le palier de la porte d'un air décidé.

« Oui bien sûr m'a belle »

« Ron elle m'inquiète elle dit qu'elle ne sait pas si elle a fais le bon choix »

« justement elle va peut être changeait d'avis »

En moins de deux tout le monde fut aux courant et la plupart était fous de joie sauf rogue mais lui évidemment rien ne le faisait rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vers le milieu de la matinée Hermione reçut un hibou de la part de Harry.

_Cher Hermione,_

_Je suis fout de joie que tu m'es écrit et c'est avec joie que l'on accepte de venir à ton rendez-vous Ron n'es pas du tout en colère contre toi et mon n'on plus d'ailleurs._

_Amicalement Harry_

_P.S :Valentine vient avec nous._

Hermione était folle de joie elle rayonnait de bonheur c'est pourquoi elle décida de passait la journée entière dehors a faire quelque achat.

Dans le bar des trois balais une jeune femme était assise à une table, et elle attendait ces amis de toujours et d'enfance. Lorsqu'elle vit une tête avec des cheveux noir des yeux vert émeraude et plutôt séduisant … c'était Harry, a ses côtés il y avait une jeune femme qui avait de long cheveux brun de grand yeux marron et beaucoup de grâce elle avait énormément de charme en elle et aussi de la sérénité.

« Harry a trouver la perle rare et elle lui a mis la corde au coup cela ne fait aucun doute »pensa Hermione

Un peut plus loin derrière eut un jeune homme avec une tête rousse plutôt grand et musclé grâce aux quidditch.

Quand Harry, Ron et Valentine virent la jeune file il lui firent un grand sourire et partirent vers elle a pas de course.

« Hermione …. Tu est belle et …. Tu as l'aire en pleine forme … je… »

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« Harry tu mas tant manqué et tu…. »

« Et vous.. vous êtes vraiment très belle et … je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à tous »

« et bien pour moi se seras TU et pas VOUS et vous êtes aussi très belle et j'aimerais vraiment être amie avec vous ».

« pour moi aussi se seras TU »

Elles s'étaient toutes deux prise dans leurs bras malgré qu'elle ne se connaisse pas. Toute l'après midi ils avaient discutaient de chose et d'autre mais vers la fin de la journée Harry mis un sujet de conversation très délicat sur le tapis.

« Hermione tu peux revenir avec nous il n'es pas encore trop tard … et Malfoy aussi encore que se sera plus dur pur lui car personne ne lui fait vraiment confiance… »

« Harry honnêtement je ne sais pas et je sais que même si je t'es dit que je ne savait si j'avais fais le bon choix je …. C'est si difficile tu comprend ».

« Oui mais … réfléchis au moins » insista Ron

« il est tard et je … »

« s'il te plait réfléchis promet le moi ».

« je te le promet Harry ».

« au faite et ta dispute avec Drago sa va mieux ? ».Demanda Valentine

« je ne veut pas faire le premier pat ».

Vers 19h Hermione partis de son côté et ses trois amie du leurs.

Un peu triste de les avoir quitté elle partit en direction de l'allée la plus sombre de prés au lard.

**Un petit mot pour jun rogue : Merci beaucoup je suis très touché que tu es mis que t'était fière de moi sa ma fait très plaisir.**

**SINON DITE MOI TOUS SI VOUS LE TROUVER BIEN OU PAS **

**CHAO**


	7. Chapter 7 : Décision

Salut tout le monde je suis de retour.

Bon je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir réécrit plutôt à cause du manque de temps et puis pas beaucoup d'inspiration.

Sinon je vous présente mais plus plate excuse j'espère que vous les accepté.

Je dis un gros merci pour les encouragements que vous m'avez donnés.

Place a ma fic :

**Chapitre 7 : Décision **

Revenu chez elle dans son appartement elle trouva Drago assis sur le lit la tête dans ses mais.

« Je peut savoir se que tu fais chez moi ?» dit-elle froidement

« je voulais m'excuser je suis aller trop loin et je comprends maintenant »

« quesque tu comprends ? »

« Que se sont tes amis et je crois que j'ai était jaloux … tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

« oui mais alors tu ne me refais plus jamais une crise pareille … c'est promis » proposa t'elle

« oui bien sur … et je ne te fais pas non plus la gueule car tu est allé voir Potter cet après-midi »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« j'ai vu ton brouillon sur la table est j'ai cru que c'était un mot pour moi »

« ……. »

« On pourrait essayer ? »

« Essayé quoi ? »

« de partir de nous faire protéger par un sors ou partir chez les moldu »

« Ne recommence pas avec sa je t'en pris ….se serai du suicide »

« Je ne veut pas me disputer mais …. De toute façon tu ne ferra aucun effort ni pour moi, ni pour ta propre sécurité, tu n'es qu'un grand égoïste et tu ne pense qu'a ta gloire personnelle …… ta seule ambition c'est de plaire à toute ta bande de copain analphabète basique et primaire et quand je dis bande de copain je parle aussi de l'autre albinos qui se croie tout permis »

Cette vérité avait fais très mal au jeune homme, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle avait raison sur tout …. Sauf sur un point il pensait a elle tout le temps chaque fois qu'il n'était pas avec elle.

« …. C 'est vraie j'ai de gros défaut mais parlons de toi un peu, mademoiselle je sais tout, tu a horreur de ne pas avoir raison sa t'horripile quand tu ma voie discuté avec d'autre fille tu est jalouse _(NA : C pas vraie les filles ne sont pas jalouse)_ et tu ne mesure jamais ta façon de parlé surtout sur les analphabète basique et primaire qui sont je te rappelle quand même sensé être t'est amis et toi aussi tu pense pas beaucoup a ta sécurité lorsque tu est parti beaucoup se sont demander pourquoi tu n'était pas là et j'ai du mentir comme un arracheur de dent pour toi …. Tu croies que je ne pense pas a toi mais c'est pas vrai je me suis fait un sang d'encre quand tu n'étais pas là avec MOI, non bien sur Potter et sa bande de copain ils sont plus intéressants forcément….. »

Elle pleurait mais il ne fit rien impassible trop a son goût d'ailleurs alors Hermione ne préféra rien dire ….ou plutôt si :

« ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux enfin ils NOUS ont proposés de venir ils peuvent nous cacher réfléchi en tout cas ma décision et prise… je pense rester avec toi mais comme tu le dis si bien je ne ferais pas attention a ma propre sécurité je ne répondrais à plus aucun appelle »

« tu n'as pas le droit tu nous mets en péril »

« Et toi ? tu nous mets pas en péril peu être toi et ton fidèle albinos »

Elle avait raison et c'est sa qui l'énervait mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence elle avait raison.

« tu as raison … oui tu as raison je suis désolé »

« c'est pas grave mais on part le plutôt possible sans perdre de temps »

« oui ta raison on part … »

« Maintenant ? »

« ben oui maintenant «

« bon alors tu me laisse écrire une lettre Harry »

« je t'en pris »

_Cher Harry,_

_Après mur réflexion nous en somme arriver a la conclusion que nous ne pouvons pas rester comme sa donc moi et Drago ont part sur le chant âpreté vous a nous accueillir on arrive._

_Je t'embrasse _

_Hermione_


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui ne tarde pas :

Chapitre 8 : Petits incidents et grosse colére.

Après avoir fais leurs valises et pris les objets auquel ils tenaient le plus le jeune couple parti pour la maison des blacks. Le voyage dura sans encombre et pour passé inaperçu ils dus prendre le train. Ils ne parlèrent pas sauf pour demandé de temps a autre :

« pas trop stressé »

A l'arrivée ils virent Harry et Valentine les attendre a la gare Hermione était folle de joie mais se n'était pas de même pour son conjoint, qui resté a l'écart. Lorsque par un coup inattendu Harry tendis sa main pour sérer celle de l'homme qui était son pire ennemie.

« Je suppose qu'on peu, peut-être essayé de revenir en arrière se serait mieux pour la collaboration entre collègues, non ? »

« ….. oui je suppose aussi Potter »

La première approche avait l'ère plutôt réussi, et Hermione n'en dit pas plus afin de ne pas briser la nouvelle amitié qui venait de se crée.

On pouvait dire maintenant que tous les matins Harry Potter tendrait sa main afin de sérer la main de l'homme qui avait était jadis son pire ennemi.

L'arrivée a la maison fut sans danger… enfin presque … ou du moins jusqu'a l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, quand Ron ne su par accident, il avait laisser sa baguette pointée sur la porte et ou sa bouche formait les mots d'un sors qui ne plut guère au destinataire du sortilège…

C'est à dire :

« MALFOY tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis … mais alors désolé »

« C'EST SA, FOUT TOI DE MOI EN PLUS »

« ben a vraie dire maintenant que tu mets le sujet sur la table … oui je me fou de toi, comme tu t'es foutu de moi pendant 7 ans »

« NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIE JE RÊVE OU QUOI ….. MAIS VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE ? » c'était Hermione

« ben a ma dernière connaissance, pour ma pars j'ai 20 ans » dit Ron

« vous me désolée » reprit-elle

A pars ce petit incident rien d'autre ne se passa sauf peut être le vers de rome atterrit sur Drago, le livre de cuisine atterrit sur Drago, la louche atterrit sur Drago, le bol de pue atterrit sur Drago et d'autre petit incident tout était paisible dans la grande demeure.

« LACHE MOI LE ROUCAIN UN PEU »

« Quoi je m'amuse ! »

« AAAAA TU VEU T'AMUSE ET BEN C'EST CE QU'ON VA FAIR » averti Malfoy

« AVADA …… »commença t'il

« VA Y FAIT-LE ! DE TOUTE FACON ON TU N'EST FAIS QUE POUR SA …. FAIRE MOURIR LES AUTRES »

Sous c'est mot Drago parti dans sa chambre et passa ses nerfs sur l'armoire.

Hermione qui avait tout en tendu était terriblement déçu par Ron elle était en colère oui sa elle l'était mais rien ne sortait pour l'exprimé et elle partie dans la chambre rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimé.

« c'est trop dur … je peux pas Hermione … »

« Mais si tu peux.. tu peux parseque je suis là pour t'aider et puis il n'y a pas que moi il y a tous les résidents de la maison qui t'aime bien il n'y a que Ron que ne t'accepte pas et c'est parsqu'il t'en veut »

« Mais de quoi ! à pars bien sur qu'on pouvait pas se voir pendant 7 ans mais avec Harry aussi et pourtant il m'a pardonné »

« Il t'en veut parseque le jour où je lui et dis que je t'aimé lui il m'a dit qu'il m'aimé »

« QUOI ! je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de lui il pourrait être dangereux »

« Je t'en pris ne sois pas si idiot . »

« Il ne me ferait jamais de mal….. et puis au lieu de dire des bêtises on doit déssendre en bas il y a réunion avec Dumbledors »

« O.K j'arrive »

Et ils partir tous les deux pour allé à cette fameuse réunion.

_Alors sa vous plait dite moi vite_


	9. Chapter 9 : réunion mouvementé

Chapitre 9 : une réunion mouvementé

Arrivés devant la salle de réunion le couple frappa et entra, il était sûr que Drago n'avait aucune envie d'assister à cet assemblé qui contenait : un imbécile qui aimé sa futur femme dont il n'est pas prés de se séparer _(nda : ben oui vous croyiez quoi qu'il va la laisser partir pour une seconde fois il est pas fou le_ _Drago),_ une douzaine d'ancien professeur, les trois quarts d'élèves de son ancien collège qui le détestait oui mais il n'y avait pas que des côtés sinistres il y avait aussi un ange ou plutôt son ange…

« Bien commençons la réunion au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas en tendu ou vu se que je doute nous avons deux membres de plus ils sont ici présent et je ne les citerais pas car vous les connaissaient déjà… j'aimerais aussi aborder un autre sujet qui est un peu plus délicat bien sur l'arrivé de ses membres nous encore plus fort mais un des deux membres qui était très lié au seigneur ne se fera pas oublier comme sa… vous en conviendrez M. Malfoy. »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« On ta posé une question mangemort »

« Va te faire foutre la belette… et oui j'en conviens Albus »

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Drago qui la pris pour la mettre dans la sienne.

Hermione ajouta :

« Ron j'aimerais que tu te calme deux minutes s'il te plait … tu n'a aucun droit de lui parler comme ça »

« Attend t'exagère-la ! tu as vu se qu'il a faillit me faire tout à l'heure … me TUER… tu te rends compte »

« Mais il ne la pas fait la voilà la différence et s'il t'avait lancé un sort puissant qui fait t'aurait fait assez mal peut être que sa t'aurait calmé »

« Mais non voyons, il ne l'aurait pas fait puisque qu'il a besoin d'une femme pour se défendre et se cacher dans ses jupes n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'Hermione pour ma défendre …. C'est ce qu'on va voir … »

Tout alla très vite Drago se leva et Ron reçu un coup de poing magistral tellement bien qu'il lui du au moins vingt minutes pour se ressaisir.

« Alors tu crois toujours sa ? sache que de toute façon s'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione je crois que je t'aurais flanqué une bonne raclé … mais moi contrairement a toi je la respecte parce que dire « tu te cache derrière les jupes d'une femme » moi j'appelle pas sa respecter les autres d'ailleurs tes parents doivent avoir honte de toi car je suis sûr qu'il ne t'on pas élevé comme sa »

Et il partit sur ses mots dans sa chambre pour encore une fois passer ses nerfs sur l'armoire dons il cassa le miroir fixé dessus.

Hermione ajouta :

« Ron tu ma déçus plus que tout je croyais que tu changerais vu les circonstance mais je me suis trompé »

« Non attend Hermione c'est lui il ne te mérite pas »

« Et bien moi je crois que tu ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemort actuel »

Elle partit aussi sur ses mots pour rejoindre Drago.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre elle trouva Drago assit sur le lit la main en sang à cause du miroir cassé.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, je n'aurais pas du le frapper »

« Non pas du tout s'était justifié, tu as eu raison … et à vrai dire j'ai faillis en faire autant »

« Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent tous ? »

« Non, je suis sur que non »

« Ecoute revenons en réunion au moins pour lui claquer le bec et lui faire voir que tu n'as pas peur »

« D'accord »

« Avant on soigne sa fait pas très beau » dit-elle en désignant sa main.

Ils revinrent tous deux en réunion.

« Je disais donc après cette altercation, que nous devons rester encore plus vigilants puisque l'un des anciens partisans qui était apprécié par son maître et avec nous aujourd'hui »

La réunion se passas bien pour le reste de l'heure, ils choisirent de ne pas faire entrer Drago et Hermione en action pour le moment, en revanche-ils devront consolider la protection du vieux manoir avec des sorts de magie noire.


	10. ANNONCE

Bonjour tout le monde

Et bien non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre en faite c'est plutôt un au revoir pour cette fiction. Vous l'avez tous compris je ne continu pas cette fiction pour plusieurs raison d'abord un manque d'inspiration : je vous l'avoue je ne vois pas comment je pourrais terminer cette fiction je ne vois pas de fin, ensuite cette année je suis rentrée en seconde et je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps a consacrée a cette fiction qui sera bâclée et comme je n'aime pas beaucoup la travail bâclée je préfère ne pas la continuer.

Mais je tien quand même a dire un très très grand merci à tous ceux qui m'on laissé des commentaires les bons comme les mauvais.

Ceci dit si je ne continu pas cette fiction cela ne veut pas dire que je n'en écrirais pas d'autre il y en a une justement qui est en construction.

Voilà c'est a peut prés tout sauf que je vous le redit merci pour tout ses méssages

AH oui il y a aussi l'éternel excuse pour toutes mes fautes d'orthographe (bah comme dab quoi).

Je vous embrasse tous.

**_Charlotte alias ELDA 1_**


End file.
